Harestar
Harespring is a swift, brown-and-white tom with light green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Harepaw is first seen at a Gathering with Berrypaw, announcing that he was going over to him, with Hazelpaw in tow. He soon appears with his mentor, Tornear, Graystripe, and Millie after having successfully led the dogs away from the WindClan camp. Dark River :Harepaw and Breezepaw are seen on a hunting patrol by a ThunderClan patrol, chasing after a squirrel They are close to crossing the border when Dustpelt steps in and orders them to stop. Surprised, the apprentices skid to a stop and are joined by their mentors almost immediately, who are furious. Harepaw accidentally blurts out that they were using squirrels for prey because there wasn't enough rabbits; and was silenced by Tornear. :Later, during a border skirmish in which two WindClan apprentices chased a squirrel over the border and killed it, Harepaw is seen battling with Breezepaw against Brightheart, with the help of Whitetail. Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, while Harepaw then begins to fight Hazelpaw. The she-cat succeeds in driving him off and calls him Harekit just before Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, sounds the retreat. :On a patrol with Tornear, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker, Harepaw is patrolling the ThunderClan border when they find a patrol of ThunderClan cats waiting for them. They talk, and Tornear agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to their camp to speak with Onestar. Tornear orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border to make sure the remaining ThunderClan cats don't cross the border. Outcast :Harepaw receives his warrior name, and is now known as Harespring. Eclipse :On a patrol with Ashfoot and Owlwhisker, Harespring is the first to confront a ThunderClan patrol that was on their territory. None of the three bother to hide their anger at the patrol, which consisted of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw. Harespring streaks over to the cats, stopping just in front of Brambleclaw and hissing at him to stay where he was. Just as the ThunderClan deputy was beginning to move forward again, Harespring attacks him but is pinned to the ground easily. Brambleclaw releases the young warrior at Ashfoot's request, and then takes his patrol home. :On the raid against ThunderClan, Harespring attacks Lionpaw just as the apprentice was sounding the alarm that WindClan cats were attacking. Harespring manages to pin him to the ground just as more WindClan cats begin to appear. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes'' :While meeting with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, Breezepelt reports that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training, showing how Tigerstar's training is working. :Harespring is later seen when Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan camp so Dovepaw could check on Sedgewhisker. Once the Clan is waken up by Weaselfur, he demands to know if it is an invasion. Onestar arrives then, ordering Harespring to take Leaftail and Owlwhisker to search the area for any more signs of ThunderClan. Character Pixels Category:WindClan Cat Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters